Puppy
by Sophiemp
Summary: When Jess and Darcy get a puppy, they decide it's a perfectly good opportunity to trick their friends and family. That is, until Jess's dad starts to threaten Darcy of course.


**Okay...so this is a slightly weird one shot. When I wrote this I imagined it takes place while Jess is still in college, or maybe grad school, and it's the summer, and she's living with Darcy for that time, and she's working at the animal shelter for the summer.**

 **I hope you find it an enjoyable read.**

 **SirFluffers**

Darcy and I looked at each other and smirked. This was going to be awesome.

 _Two weeks earlier..._

"Darcy?" I shout, as I enter the house, "Can you please come here?"

Darcy walks into the room and breaks into a grin. "How was work?" He asks, after kissing me.

I grin nervously. "Please don't get mad at me, okay?"

Darcy furrows his brows. "Did you murder someone and need me to hide the body?" He asks.

I roll my eyes and punch him playfully. "It's not like that. So, at work today, a new puppy just went up for adoption, and well, one thing led to another, and..." I take Darcy outside, and lead him to my car, and open the door, where a very enthusiastic border collie puppy licks his face.

"Meet our new puppy."

Darcy reaches out and lifts the puppy. "This is amazing!" He turns to the puppy. "You're going to be very glad you came home with the very pretty lady."

I kiss Darcy on the cheek. "I'm so glad you're not mad."

Darcy puts the puppy back down, and grabs my waist, pulling me close. "How could I ever be mad at you?" He asks, before kissing me.

We stay like that for a little while before grabbing the puppy, and walking back into the house.

"Does he have a name or what?" Darcy asks.

"We need to decide I say."

Darcy thinks for a minute. "How about Andy?" He asks.

"I love it."

And barks, and wagging his tail wildly.

"I guess that's a yes."

 _13 days later..._

"We're going to be driving down tomorrow," I say.

Darcy turns around, holding the shirts he's currently folding. "I had no idea," he says sarcastically, "I mean, it's not like I'm packing my suitcase or anything."

I roll my eyes. "Shut up. I had a good idea, so you should listen."

Darcy steps closer. "Alright. What did you want to say?"

"No one knows about Andy." I say. "I was just thinking, maybe we can use that to our advantage."

Darcy frowns. "Wait what?"

I go on my toes, and whisper something into his ear. He grins.

"That is a great idea."

 _Back to the present..._

We walk into the room, hiding our grins. Inside, all the book club girls, and their parents. _This was better than we expected._ I make myself look slightly nervous.

"Um, well," I say. Everyone turns to look at Darcy and I. "Oh good, you guys finally came!" My mom says.

Darcy gulps. "We have something we need to tell you guys. It's-"

I cut in. "It just kind of happened."

"It was an accident."

"Yeah, we didn't mean for it to happen, but then one night-"

"I know we aren't married or anything..."

Becca's eyes widen. "Oh my god! Jess is pregnant! That's amazing!"

Mrs. Hawthorne comes up to me and hugs me, before turning to my mom, and squealing. Yes, squealing. "We're going to be grandmothers!"

Mr. Hawthorne claps Darcy on his back. "It was bound to happen at one point. I mean, honestly, with the way you two look at each other, i thought it would happen sooner."

I see my dad slowly turning redder and redder. "The nerve of you, doing that to my daughter!" He says, and Darcy looks terrified. Finally, I can't take it anymore, and burst out laughing.

"Jess, are you okay?" Emma asks.

I grin. "Im definitely okay. And also definitely not pregnant!"

"Wait what?" Cassidy shouts. "But what about what you two just said, about it being an accident, and that you aren't married, but still?"

Dad backs away from Darcy, but not without another glare. "So What was that about if you aren't pregnant?"

Darcy starts to answer, but then a bark fills the air.

"We got a dog!"

 **I would love it if you left a review, or faved, or followed. If enough people like this story, I might decide to make it multi chapter, with each chapter being a different one shot.**


End file.
